I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Holding it in, all he could do was take her in his arms, and promise her that just like she hadn't left, he wouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

**A\n: Inspired by the song by Martina McBride: "I'm Gonna Love You Through It." **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

Laying in the back of his truck bed, he wondered how this had happened. Keith's life had changed more than he thought was possible since high-school he truly _loved _somebody, he had a _family _now, and he was cancer free.

_But she wasn't. _

Keith hadn't been able to sit still any longer, watching her sleep. He checked on his son, left her a note, and left. Climbing into his truck, he wondered where to go. He figured _their _place, was the _best _place for him right now. Coming to a halt on the edge of the cliff, he had climbed into the truck bed, and now lay staring at the stars, the pain in his heart deeper than any he had ever felt. For the first time, Keith wished he was dead. Quickly, though, he rid himself of that thought. If he wasn't alive, he wouldn't have his beautiful son, and he would have left _her _all alone. Leaving her alone had never been an option for him before, and it wouldn't be now. With those thoughts surrounding him, he got into his truck, and drove home where he really belonged.

"Natalie?" He shook her awake the next morning.

She cracked her eyes open slightly, and smiled at him through a face that was displaying remnants of cried tears. Her eyes were blackened and sickly looking, and her lips were chapped- she hadn't wanted to eat or drink anything. Keith felt helpless. When they had gotten the call last night, he had done everything in his power to cheer her up; to make her feel positive. He whispered in her ear that they had beaten this once, and they could do it again…but how can you assure someone of that? Cancer was un-predictable, and it didn't discriminate.

"Keith, is Toby awake?" Natalie asked, sitting up quickly.

"No, not yet. I thought maybe we could start breakfast together for him. He likes those Mickey Mouse pancakes and we haven't made them in awhile."

Natalie smiled. Keith knew that mentioning something their son would enjoy had hit the jackpot- Natalie couldn't help but melt whenever their son was happy, smiling, or even spoken of. Keith had assured her months ago that sometime soon, they could even try for another little one running round- it was just what made her happy. She hadn't ended up graduating with the highest of honors, and she didn't do an extraordinary job, but they were comfortable, and she adored the family life over an influential one. She worked at a small business across the street that made personalized things for children, and Keith ended up working at a local mechanics shop- he made decent money. Working there meant working with something he absolutely adored, so he got paid quite higher than the men who looked like they'd rather be attending their own funeral then be there.

Sliding out of bed, Natalie stumbled into Keith's embrace and held him tight. He hugged her back with strong arms, whispering in her ear: "I know you're scared…I'm scared too, partner, but I'm going to be everything you need through this, just like you were everything I needed."

She smiled at him and nodded, her eyes welling up with more tears. Keith wiped them away, remembering how he had cried when he first found out that he had cancer. He had cried every night in his room, away from everyone else, until he met Al. Al had given him those depression medications, and given him the best advice he could all the time, and after that Keith decided if he was going to die- he would die happy. The word, 'die' didn't bother him then, but now, it shook the inner core of his being. His heart throbbed with the ache to hold onto Natalie as tight as he could; maybe if he held onto her, she couldn't crumple beneath him: leave him.

"Ready?" She asked, noticing that he had become quite distant.

Keith nodded and took her hand, leading her down the stairs. Once they made it into the kitchen, though, Keith knew before looking at her that Natalie had _more _tears welling up in her eyes. There was their son, whom he had thought was still asleep while he had gone to wake his wife, standing on a step-stool on tip-toe, placing an un-broken egg in the pan. Keith chuckled at the appearance of an un-cracked egg in a pan that was on a completely black burner- he couldn't reach the 'on' button, and that's what he was attempting to do as they had walked in. Not hearing them enter, he stretched as much as he could, but his five year old arms were too short to reach. He took in a deep breath, as though ready to yell for his mother or father, but then Keith supposed he had remembered he was meaning to do this as a _surprise. _He stepped down and went to open the fridge, but gasped as he spun on his heel to be facing his parents.

"What are you doing in here, Superman?" Keith asked, picking up his son whom had been convinced for the past 3 months that he was, indeed, Superman.

"Nothing, Daddy." He replied timidly.

Keith grinned. "Want me to kick Mommy out so we can finish?"

At the mention of him _and _his father finishing the food together, he nodded and jumped down from his arms. Keith smiled back at Natalie, and she threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it, I'll go away for a little while."

Keith kissed her cheek and followed his son into the kitchen. Natalie crossed her arms over her chest, and took in a deep breath. Her son and husband surely lifted her mood, but a hot shower couldn't do harm either.

**a\n: If you guys listen to the song, you'll know where this is going. Please review! (: **

**God Bless, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just realized what I did to this story…Toby…And Keith..**

**I am not even Country music's biggest fan. Eh well, enjoy! ;D**

Natalie shuffled around the house in her fuzzy slippers. Keith grinned as he watched his wife; she was beautiful. Her smile radiated waves of love into his heart as he saw it: she was smiling at their son- she always did. Keith walked towards them and embraced Natalie from behind. He kissed her ear gently, and she bent her arms up to grab his. Toby took a seat at the table with his plastic plate of breakfast. His chin rested almost completely on the table- he had just begun sitting there without a booster seat a month ago. Apparently, when you turn four, you're a big boy, and you can sit without any help. After a moment of hugging Natalie close, he slid his arms off her and they both moved to sit at the kitchen table, on either side of their son.

"Daddy, are we going to the Aquarium today?"

Realization dawned on both Natalie and Keith that the Aquarium was the reason their son was awake so early- they told him they would be taking him today. Natalie bit her lip and looked to Keith with the, 'a little help here' glance. Keith caught on immediately, and smiled gently at Toby.

"Hey, kiddo, here's the thing: Your Mommy and I have a better idea than the Aquarium."

As Keith was hoping, his son's eyes lit up with the thought that there was _actually something BETTER than the Aquarium! _

"What is it Daddy!" He yelled, hardly attempting to contain his excitement.

"Well, we are taking you shopping, and letting you pick dessert."

Toby's eyes lit up, (if possible), even more. His parents _never _let him pick out dessert! This had to be for a really special occasion! But no, it wasn't a really special occasion- it was simply his parents' meager attempt at covering up their forgotten promises due to something that could ruin both of their lives-even Toby's.

Ooo

It didn't take Toby long to pick out what dessert he wanted: the second they entered the store, he ran to the waffle and pancake/cake batter aisle. He wanted waffles, with ice cream, hot fudge, and cherries. All he knew was that once, he had them at Grandpa Henry's house, and he had loved them. He figured recreating them would be easy, and seemed content when his Dad knew exactly what the, 'hot, chocolate pancakes with squares and ice cream,' were. They checked out quickly, and Toby was pretty much bouncing up and down in his car-seat on the way home. Keith kept his eyes on the road as he chuckled and called back to his son: "Will you quit it before you put a hole in the seat!"

Toby laughed boyishly; his Dad was always messing with him, and he liked messing back. "I already did!" He yelled back, throwing his head back and laughing. Keith smiled, and in no time, they had turned into their driveway. As Toby unbuckled his seatbelt, Natalie took him into her arms and followed Keith inside. She watched from afar as her son ran up to his Daddy, who was getting out the waffle maker. They had had dinner before leaving, and were more than ready to make some dessert. Keith was just as much a sweets lover as Toby, (and that was saying something). Natalie had never been a real, 'sweet-tooth' person, but she enjoyed a few bites of the delicacies that they couldn't keep their teeth out of. She moved to help them, though. Baking was fun for her; she was one of the rare people that preferred _making_ the food, over eating it.

"What can I help with?" She asked, grinning.

Toby seemed to rub his chin in thought for a long moment, before looking up at Keith. "Daddy," he whispered so she couldn't hear, (or so he thought). "we have this all taken care of. What can Mommy do?"

Keith smirked. "Mommy can get the ice cream and dishes out."

Toby relayed this information to his mother eagerly, and then turned back to helping his father. Natalie did as she was told, and put three plates lined up on the counter next to the waffle maker. Toby announced that he had to use the bathroom then, and would be back, confident that his mother was doing her job correctly. Once their son was out of seeing range, Keith came to stand in front of Natalie, and took her face between his warm, waffle-smelling hands. Natalie smiled expectantly, seeing as this was the gesture Keith usually performed when he was about to say, 'I love you', or, 'you look beautiful,' but Natalie was surprised when he slowly leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss brought her back to their first kiss on the cliff- it was slow, and warm like their first had been. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gazed into her eyes once more before giving her another kiss and pulling away slowly.

"I love you, partner." He said as he turned around, using the name for her that still made them feel like they were in high-school.

"I love you too, partner." She replied, loving the pet-name as well. Calling him 'partner' was just as good as those nights they could spend on the cliff when Henry watched Toby, or when they took their son Bowling and knowingly smiled at one another the whole night through. That name, had been exactly what she needed- they had gotten through a lot since those first excursions together, and with their love, they could get through it again.

**Author's Note: Do you guys want me to continue this? If you do, I need reviews and suggestions. I feel this story is already becoming so when I thought it had been a great idea. Sigh. Why do I do this to myself, and you guys? Lol. I hope this chapter wasn't dreadful!**

**God Bless,**

**Thegoodgirldoll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A**uthor's Note: I hope this story really hits it off with some more readers. I really had some good inspiration for it, but now I'm like..Ugh, why do I do this OC stuff, lol. Anyways, I love this story since it's unique, and I hope I can continue with eager readers! Enjoy, please give me feedback, and I will talk to you soon!

Blessings,

Sarah.

"I was hoping we could go out tonight." Keith stated, groaning as he flipped through their little address book.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we should've planned ahead of time."

"Next time we will. It's understandable, though, things have been crazy around here."

Natalie nodded. "True. Do you think we can still rent a movie and put Toby to bed early?"

"Of course, Pumpkin."

"You can get the movie, and I'll get him his shower."

Keith smiled and nodded, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll get a romantic one since you endured Jurassic Park with us men last time we had a movie night."

Natalie laughed. "Endured is right!"

"Be home soon, Nat."

"Alright."

He left after that, and Natalie turned to walk upstairs and find her son.

"Toby?" She called out, furrowing her eyebrows at the sound of running water.

There was no reply, so she pushed open the bathroom door gently. There was her son, drawing his bath, and stripping his clothes.

"Hi Mommy." He said sheepishly, pulling his pants back on quickly. Her son was at the age now, where he didn't want anyone seeing him undressing.

"Hey, kiddo, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I'd help out you and daddy by making my own tub!"

"Aha, and I see you decided to put the bath water on the floor as well. There's enough for you to bath in down here!" She said, stomping her foot in a rather large puddle under her feet, playfully. Toby laughed.

"Sorry, mommy."

"It's alright. How about I help you finish, and then I read you a story?"

"Can you just tell me one of the special ones you and daddy always tell me together, about when you were little?"

Natalie chuckled. "Well, we weren't little, we're were teenagers."

"When will I be a teenager, mommy?"

Natalie smiled, helping her son into the tub to avoid him slipping and falling.

"In a few more years, sport. Just hang in there."

Toby smiled and nodded. "I can do that."

Natalie finished his bath as quickly as possible, letting him play in the soapy water for about five minutes, and giving him a small soap beard instead of the goatee as well. Normally, Keith bathed Toby, and they would make all crazy things with the bubbles. Natalie always joked with Keith and told him that if there were a job for making things with soap suds, they would be millionaires because of him. He hadn't bought it, but it was still worth the laugh. Once the bath was done, Natalie let the water drain and scooped her son out quickly before he could start crying because he was 'almost sucked down with the soapies'. She dried him off leisurely, figuring that they had made quick enough progress in the tub to have a little more lenience in the rest of the bedroom routine, afterall, she had to calm him down, not make him frantic.

Natalie rubbed him dry and got his pajamas ready. Then, she followed him to his bedroom with a small glass of warm milk and a thick blanket from the living room.

"What story do you want to hear?" She asked as she pulled down his covers.

He climbed into bed and pulled the sheets and comforter up to his chin, giving this question deep though, before replying: "About your annibersary."

"AnniVersary." Natalie couldn't help but correct.

Toby smiled and nodded eagerly. "It's today, right?"

"Yes, kiddo. 6 years."

"You and daddy have known each other longer than you've known me!" He shouted his shocking discovery.

"Yes, we have." Natalie laughed.

"How did you meet daddy?"

"Well, your daddy sort of, met me." She joked, though he wouldn't understand the connection. "Daddy talked to me first."

"Why is it a big deal who talked to who first?"

Natalie laughed quite loud, and Keith listened from the hallway, as he had gotten home less than five minutes ago.

"It's very important, who talked to who first, honey. When you're older, and have your own girlfriend, you'll understand."

"Eww, I won't have a girlfriend, mommy! Girls have cooties!"

That was Keith's cue. He grinned and walked into the room, holding one rose which he held out to Natalie, and two movie rentals. "I used to think girls had cooties too, Tobes, but your mommy ended up being cootie free, so you'll find the right girl one day, who doesn't have any nasty diseases."

Toby chuckled quietly into his blanket. "I'll try, daddy."

"Good boy." He ruffled his hair. "Now, son, get ready for some sleep, alright? Mommy and I are going to be right downstairs watching a movie, got it?"

"Got it." Toby replied, high fiving his Dad.

"Thanks, kiddo." He turned to Natalie, and held out his arm for her to link hers in. "My love." She took his arm and smiled at Toby.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, mommy. I love you you both."

"And we both love you." They replied in unison.

"With alllllll your hearts?" Toby asked, beginning their nightly ritual.

Keith and Natalie smiled, finishing it with: "With allll all all our hearts."

Natalie gave her son a kiss goodnight then, and linked arms with her husband once more, following him downstairs to settle on the couch with their movies, and one another. Natalie honestly couldn't remember the last time they had gone out and _actually _had a date, but it didn't matter to her: she was getting used to these nights in with Keith, cuddled on the couch. In those moments, she forgot the world, and that's all she needed right now. She sat next to him after he put the movie in, and immediately rested her body against his. He wrapped her in the warm blanket he had pulled off their bed, and kissed her softly.

"I think you'll like the movie." He stated quietly, rubbing her nose with his own.

She smiled. "I like anything when I'm with you."

Keith smiled, and even after all these years Natalie could see the slight blush creeping across his features.

"Ready for the movie?" He swiftly changed the subject, though still smiling.

Natalie nodded, and he started it, pulling her as close as possible.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked that new chapter! Please review! Feedback is always appreciated!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

Toby poked his Dad hesitantly. He frowned, noticing that neither of his parents were awake, or were waking.

"Daaaady!" He called in a loud whisper. Keith remained fast asleep.

Toby groaned and stomped his foot down. "Mommmmy!" He tried.

Natalie remained fast asleep as well. Sighing, he turned and walked back to his bedroom, deciding to go back to sleep instead of trying to wake his parents with no success. Natalie and Keith had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on and chocolate bars open on the coffee table. The single rose Keith had bought his wife lay on the edge of the coffee table as well, resting elegantly against the wood. In his sleep, Keith stroked Natalie's hair and awoke shortly after.

"Goodmorning, Pumpkin love," Keith said softly as Natalie's eyes fluttered open.

"Goodmorning, partner," she replied, sitting up and leaning against his chest instead of laying in his lap.

"When did you fall asleep?" She asked curiously, remembering none of the second movie.

"I don't remember the end of the first movie and none of the second," he laughed. "We can't stay up until 4 A.M. like we used to, Nat!"

Natalie laughed, knowing he was referring to their 'Bowling Scene', and nodded. "No, we can't. Except, I never did stay awake until 4…I slept and set an alarm to get up for your escapades!"

"I didn't," he chuckled. "I stayed awake planning everything for you."

He glanced over at her, and she stared into his eyes. He pulled her in for a soft kiss and she returned it eagerly. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her close, pulling the blanket up around them before pulling her to lean against him. She held him tightly then, and when they were finished kissing, fell asleep until they had to wake up for her doctor's appointment.

It was noon by the time they were up, showered, and everything was cleaned up. Natalie was in the bathroom and Keith was pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. They had made a habit of Keith braiding or putting Natalie's hair up, since she couldn't reach her arms above her head without pain due to the tumors. Keith had become quite skilled in doing girls' hair, and secretly he wondered what it would be like if he and Natalie had a daughter. Keith drew in a sharp breath and smiled sadly. He set the hairbrush down and finished pulling her hair into the elastic before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head, (gently), on her shoulder.

"You're very pretty, Natalie."

She smiled and leaned backwards in his embrace, turning her head to face him and kissing his lips.

"Are you ready to go, partner?"

Natalie nodded and walked out to the living room with him, where their son was waiting on the couch.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, sir," Keith said, picking up his son with one arm and following Natalie out to the truck. "Mommy has an appointment, and you and I are going to drop her off then go get McDonalds!"

"YES!" Toby cheered, letting Keith buckle him in easily as he babbled on and on about what Happy Meal and toy he wanted.

The drive to the doctor's office didn't take that long, and Keith calmed Natalie's nerved considerably by telling her the story of his first doctor's appointment. He whispered it to her, rushed, so that Toby wouldn't hear, but it still helped her. He had told her that his father had taken him the day he found out, and that it was only one year after his mother had died. He told her of how much fear he had, but that the moment he was told what kind of cancer it was, he surprisingly relaxed. When Natalie asked why he simply said that he was a go-getter, and when he knew what kind of cancer it was he was able to be logical, weigh his options, and go reach for his goal of staying alive.

To Keith, everything was easier when you knew the facts, so he promised her that all she had to do was tell him _everything _the doctor said, and that he would explain every detail to her. She had smiled gratefully and nodded, feeling much more sure of herself, but still upset Keith couldn't be there with her. It was when she was stepping out of the truck that their son asked: "Daddy, can we get the Happy Meal after so that we can stay with Mommy?"

Keith looked at Natalie hesitantly and shrugged. She smiled and nodded slightly.

"That's fine, Toby, but you will have to be very quiet and play with Daddy."

Toby nodded and they all walked in together. It didn't take too long for Natalie to be called in for her appointment, and Keith sat in the corner with Toby, keeping him occupied but still listening when the doctor began talking to Natalie.

"Mrs. Zetterstrom, from looking over your test results, we have concluded that you have Stage 3B Breast Cancer."

Keith stared at her and made sure their son was playing with his cellphone before he replied, notcing Natalie's eyes filling with tears.

"Natalie, stage 3 is safe. Stage 3 is curable."

The doctor looked up from over his glasses and furrowed his eyebrows. "Mr. Zetterstrom, I was just about to say that. You seem to know your fair share of all things cancer."

"I do, doctor," he nodded his agreement. "I also know that when it comes to cancer, doctors know nothing."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Keith smiled, not noticing his son glance up from his game to watch the scene unfold. "I was told I had 3 months to live 6 years ago, sir, I know my 'fair share'."

The doctor smiled and nodded, extending his hand. "Keith Zetterstrom, my son was your doctor: Doctor Kelmsy."

Recognition crossed Keith's features and he nodded. "He was my doctor."

"Yes, and you sure did defy the odds," the doctor smiled. "I am sure your wife will do the same."

After that, he told them about all the treatment paths they could take, and they talked them all over with him thoroughly, decided on 3 weeks of chemo, and a surgery to step-up the healing process if the chemo didn't change anything. When they were finished, they stood to leave, not knowing their son had sat there the whole conversation, the only words sticking in his mind: _Mrs. Zetterstrom, _his mommy…And _cancer. _

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Now Toby knows…how will Keith and Natalie handle this? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Rather shocking chapter, I know, but please enjoy and review!**

**Thank you for all the support so far; it means the world to me!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**

Natalie gripped the porcelain sink tightly.

_This couldn't be happening. _

How could they have let this happen? Her chances were ruined. Her chances for chemotherapy, any surgery, _survival, _was ruined. She wouldn't risk it now.

"K-keith?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He yelled back from their bedroom.

"C-could you come here, please?" The desperation in her voice beckoned him and he immediately put down the toy truck he had been painting for his son.

"Yeah, Pumpkin-love?" He asked, smiling.

She looked up at him hesitantly, and he could tell now that something was seriously wrong.

"I just threw up again."

"Oh wow, so it isn't a one week virus… Two weeks, that little germ," he joked.

"Keith, I don't have a virus."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was she so upset about being si-

"Natalie, what are you saying?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach as she released the next blow.

"I'm pregnant."

O0oo0O

Keith paced the room vigorously, so much so that Natalie felt sure he would soon send an electrical power surge through the house. Natalie was worried too, but she wished he would quit this drama and just sit and talk to her. She sighed. This is just how Keith was: he shut down until he came up with a master plan. Only, this problem had no easy solution; no big elaborate plan that would work.

"Keith, we'll figure this out, I-"

"- that is exactly what I am trying to do if you would stop talking."

"That's the first time I-"

"-Shh, I'm on to something here," he replied, pacing faster.

"Oh, dear-"

"-I got it. I've got it. Stage 3 is completely curable, if you wait a couple months, when they baby is safely developed, you can get chemo."

It warmed Natalie's heart to know Keith, (like herself), would never take care of the child, but she knew chemo would be risky, so it still didn't feel like a solid solution to her. Keith saw that these thoughts were plaguing her, and side, coming to sit next to her. He slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Come here, mommy. It's going to be okay. We're gonna get through this, partner, I love you."

Natalie buried her head in Keith's chest, and mumbled softly: "I love you too, partner."

They sat there for a few minutes, alone, before there was a gentle knock at their door. Natalie jumped and tried to make herself look presentable for her son, but it was no use. Her makeup stained her face, and tears were still building up in her eyes. Toby walked in slowly and offered his parents a smile before jumping up on the bed in between them.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked innocently.

Keith smiled and nodded towards his wife, urging Natalie to tell their son the _good _news.

"Well, these are happy tears, Toby."

"Why would you cry if you're happy?" He asked, clearly confused.

Keith laughed at that and Natalie smacked his shoulder jokingly before chuckling herself.

"Because I am just so happy I don't know what else to do. You," she pointed at him, grinning. "Are going to have a new baby brother or sister in a couple of months."

"Yeah, buddy," Keith jumped in. "Mommy's pregnant with a little playmate just for you."

Keith took Toby's hand and rested it on Natalie's stomach. "The baby lives in mommy's tummy. The baby will get to eat whatever mommy eats so we will have to have lots of waffles!"

Toby's face lit up at that and he laughed, rubbing Natalie's stomach before removing his hand. He wore a large, goofy grin for awhile, before suddenly, it faltered.

"Tobes, what's wrong?" Natalie asked, pulling her son to her side.

He put his hand hesitantly over her stomach again.

"Mommy, will the medicine you have to get hurt my baby brodder or sister?"

Natalie sucked in a deep breath and glanced over to Keith frantically. Luckily for her, he was incredibly quick on his feet and smiled at his son reassuringly.

"No, son, you see, the medicine goes to a different part of mommy's body, it won't hurt the baby."

Toby seemed satisfied with this, and nodded, laying his head in Natalie's lap. She stroked his hair as he yawned and Keith kissed Natalie's forehead softly before squeezing her hand. With that, they all situated themselves in Natalie and Keith's bed, and slept there for the remainder of the night. Natalie fell asleep quickly, holding onto their son, whereas Keith laid up for awhile mulling over his son's question. It proved one thing: that when they were at the doctor, Toby had heard everything.

His son was afraid, and they needed to do everything possible to assure him that things were as normal as possible.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter- Like I said, shocker I know! Please review and let me know what you think! Feedback is always so appreciated, plus it motivates me to update quicker! If you have any questions, PM me!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter- Please review!**

**Blessings.**

"Keith, I am NOT."

"Natalie, come on, seriously- we have to do this."

"Um, NO, _you _have to do this because _you _were the one who had the _stupid _idea to tell our son that _we _were going to Disneyworld with _no _money, in the heat, where I would have to walk for _miles _when I am pregnant and sick!"

Keith scratched the back of his neck and stuff his bottom lip under his upper.

"Um, well, here's the thing- The tickets were on sale, so-"

"-_you already bought them?" _Natalie asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You bought the tickets without asking me? Keith!"

"Natalie, we have to make things normal for him, and we promised we would take him to Disneyworld for his birthday!"

"But it's not his birthday!" Natalie yelled, obviously.

Keith just sighed and threw himself on their bed, face down like he always did when they were fighting. He always threw 'play tantrums' so Natalie would give into him, but this time it wasn't going to work.

"I'm going to beat you, Keith, I really am."

Keith's head shot up and he laughed, jumping off the bed.

"Not if you can't catch me!"

He ran downstairs then, Natalie running after him. He darted through the hallway where Toby was sitting, drawing in his coloring book, and Natalie followed quickly behind. Toby glanced up at both of them, but just laughed. He had overheard their little disagreement, and he really didn't get it Disneyworld was something he couldn't wait to do, but it wasn't something they did on a normal basis. _This _was something they did. They chased each other around, used sarcasm- laughed together. Toby felt assured then, that everything was fine in his little family. With that thought, he heard his mother laugh as Keith yelled that he got her, and Toby went back to coloring the truck he had been working on quietly.

"Partner, you're so dead, any last words?" Keith asked, laughing at Natalie as he straddled her on the couch.

"That I will _so _be getting you back for this."

"Whatever," Keith rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss her.

Natalie smiled when he had pulled away, and looked to her left as her son appeared from the hallway. He held up the picture to Keith, who had jumped off Natalie quickly.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked as the three of them settled themselves in a more appropriate manner on the couch.

"I drew this for you," Toby replied shyly.

Keith took the piece of paper from his son and stared at it intently: It looked _just _like Honeybuns, just a child-like version.

"Tobes, this is great."

"Really, daddy?" His child asked, grinning.

"Really, buddy, I love it," he replied, tousling his son's hair.

Natalie stood and informed them that she was going to start dinner, leaving father and son alone.

"So mommy really is okay," Toby stated, dangling his feet over the edge of the couch. He hit his heels forcefully against the front of the upholstery and Keith placed a gentle, but reproachful hand on his son's knee.

"Toby, be careful," Keith said quietly. Natalie would flip if she caught him banging the furniture around again.

"Sorry, daddy," he blushed.

"No biggie, mommy will have a conniption, but yes she's doing Aye-okay, matey."

Toby smiled brightly. "That's good, daddy, I was real worried about her."

"Eh, well don't be, kiddo. Your mommy is strong, just like me."

"And me?" He asked hopefully, drawing himself up to his full height as he stood.

"Yes," Keith replied, standing as well. "_Definitely _like you."

They walked together into the kitchen then, where Natalie had begun cooking the home-made hamburgers they were making. Keith loved seasoning things differently, so he enjoyed tossing the meat patties in a secret concoction of his and then frying them. Natalie sat back and watched with Toby as Keith took over the kitchen. Natalie loved watching Keith do, well, anything. She loved watching him walk around in his night-pants and shirt, baking late night cookies with Toby, or fixing the TV after a storm, or working on Honeybuns with sweat pouring down his face. There was something about him that just always attracted her-his eyes were gorgeous, his smile was amazing, and his words always made her melt. She couldn't have ever asked for a better life. Keith was everything she ever wanted and more, it just took a little while for her to figure that out.

Toby watched his mother's eyes as they trained themselves on his father's every move. Toby like watching his mommy stare at his daddy. He didn't know why, but for some reason she always seemed her happiest when she did this. He had confronted his daddy about it once, and Keith had simply smiled, telling his son that mommy liked remembering all their old memories. Toby figured that was her favorite thing to do, because she did it a lot. There was a goofy smile she always wore when she watched Keith, though, one that he knew always showed him how much they loved each other. Toby was glad to see how much they loved each other, because that meant that they loved him. Whenever his mommy or daddy was upset, he felt lonely. In all honesty, Toby couldn't wait for the baby to get there- he wanted someone to play with when his parents couldn't; someone to be his friend and talk to him. Sighing happily while he thought of his new sibling, he leaned his head against Natalie's shoulder. She looked down on him, smiling, and kissed his forehead before Keith came over and enveloped them both in a big hug.

Keith loved his life with Natalie. He adored waking up to her every morning, and taking care of their son together. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her- and he was ready to help get his family through all of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I have been gone so long- I hope you all are still interested in all of my stories! Enjoy the updates, and please please review! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

Natalie wrapped her arms around Keith's waist as they cuddled into bed that night. Keith placed a kiss on her forehead and then grabbed her hands, rubbing his fingers over them absentmindedly. He moved his hand to her stomach not too long after that, and closed his eyes as did she.

"Are you going to Disneyland tomorrow?" She asked softly, not hiding the smirk on her face.

Keith groaned. "You're really going to make me go alone, Nat?"

"No," she sighed heavily. "I'm just annoyed that we have to go period. I mean I don't feel like walking around in the heat sick and pregnant, especially when it was so last minute."

"I'm sure Toby would understand, what with the baby coming and all."

"I know he would; but that's just it. He's always so understanding and such a little sweetheart that I don't want to deny him this one super exciting privilege. He's such a good boy, Keith, we've been so blessed."

"We have," he replied as they both opened their eyes, sighing.

Natalie kicked off the covers and groaned. "I just can't sleep, Keith. And this candle," she blew out the red one that had been burning on the dresser. "Is annoying the crap out of my senses. Sorry, partner, but it can't smell like roses anymore in here."

Keith offered her a light chuckle as he stretched and closed his eyes once more.

"I don't care to smell flowers either, partner."

Natalie laughed as she settled herself back in bed, and they both breathed in the smoke of a burnt-out candle. Keith pulled her close to him and offered her silent solace. There was a lot going on in their lives, and he knew that it was affecting her quite negatively. He wished he could fix all of this; make his little family normal again…but he couldn't. There was nothing in his power that he could do. Nothing but one thing he hadn't done..in awhile. He placed a hand on her stomach and asked Natalie softly: "Do you pray?"

Natalie's eyes opened quickly at the question, and she thought on it for a moment before shrugging slightly.

"N-not really. I mean, I _have, _and of course I have done a bit more recently…but I wouldn't consider myself avid. Why," she began to chuckle at the thought of Keith being a religious man. "do you?"

Keith smiled slightly but leant up on one elbow. "I have before too. I just think, maybe," he sighed heavily and scratched under his chin lightly. "Maybe it could help."

"Maybe," Natalie agreed. Leaning over to turn off their lights, she added: "but let's start off silently. I'm too tired to stay up for a church service."

Keith laughed as he gave her a goodnight kiss and turned his back to her. "Righteo, partner."

The night ended up being a long one, and Natalie couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard she tried. She tossed and turned angrily in her sleep, wishing she could find some acceptable position, but there was none. Her thoughts were running rapid, and her body ached from the new baby and cancer. She went to the doctor in a few days to start planning their approach to the cancer, and she was more than nervous. Somehow, though, Keith always managed to calm her down. She felt so _safe _with him. Knowing he has tackled and beat cancer before made her feel hopeful, and at some odd form of peace. All Natalie wanted was to make sure her baby had a chance, though, and she wasn't sure she could do that while getting chemo.

"Babe?" Keith asked softly, turning the light on for the umpteenth time that night.

"Y-yeah?" Natalie asked as she sat up against the pillows, clutching her stomach.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"No."

"Are you going to pass out?"

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

"Less now…"

"Then," he started slowly. "Are you going to go to bed?"

Natalie laughed and hit him playfully. "Sorry for bothering you all night. I just can't get comfortable and decided to sit up and think."

"Thinking is never good," Keith replied, resting onto his side, but facing her. He traced little designs onto her stomach, exposing it by lifting up the T-shirt of his that she used for pajamas.

"You think we'll get through all of this, Keith?"

"You've been thinking about _it _again, huh?"

"It?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, when I had cancer…I called all my thoughts about the future, death, whatever…It. Because, I didn't know what I thought, really. I just knew it was all unknown and..well, I hated it. I hated not knowing so I tried to avoid it."

His cheeks burned hot with embarrassment, never being one to display his feelings so openly. But this _was _Natalie he was talking about…His _wife._

"Yeah then," she smiled slightly, cuddling against him. "I suppose I was just thinking about _it."_

"Well don't."

His grip on her tightened and she felt safe in his arms then. Finally, she was able to fall asleep and sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. In his arms, she knew in her heart that he was going to do this throughout this whole pregnancy…throughout this whole battle…

He was going to love her, and that was enough to give her peace in that moment.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to get this one out there, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! And Jhosk, sorry for keeping you in such suspense! Hope this chapter was good! Do you guys want a Disneyland chapter, or just be told of it? It's either that or her doctor appointment next! Unless…she goes alone? **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie walked the hallway silently, keeping her eyes ahead of her and taking in deep, calming breaths as she went. She was nervous to have come without Keith, but she couldn't let her son be disappointed. She had assured Keith she would be fine at her appointment alone, and to have a fun day with their son, but so far she was only worrying over whether or not Keith was _actually watching _Toby since he hadn't stopped texting her since they arrived there. Finally, though, she had told him that she was at her appointment and she would text him after. A nurse was leading her to the back room where he would wait for her doctor now, and for a split-second she regretted not rescheduling her appointment, or the Disney trip. She squeezed her own hand in an attempt to feel Keith's next to her. Of course she didn't; she wouldn't. He wasn't there and for the first time since her diagnosis and pregnancy, she would have to do this alone.

"You can wait here, Mrs. Zetterstrom. The doctor should be in shortly."

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Thank-you."

Waiting alone didn't help Natalie's nerves; the doctor didn't come _shortly_, and by half an hour later Natalie was ready to leave and reschedule. Finally, though, the doctor walked in and offered her a very poor excuse for a smile.

"Tough day today?" Natalie asked, her voice full of sympathy instead of the sarcasm she was so ready to shoot out.

The doctor seemed surprised that she took interest, but smiled thankfully, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he took a seat.

"You don't know the half of it. How are you, Mrs. Zetterstrom?"

"Okay, I suppose."

"Your pregnancy is going well?"

"Yes, it's going great."

"Okay," he responded, listening to her heart, then checking her pulse.

He wheeled back over to the desk and pulled out her chart.

"So you're here today to talk about treatment plans, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, so you are in your first trimester, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Natalie spoke softly.

"Okay," he folded his hands over one knee, cracking his knuckles before responding.

"I had a question about Chemotherapy. It isn't safe when you're pregnant, is it?"

"No, Mrs. Zetterstrom, it isn't. It is only attempted during the second trimester, but since you're only in your first, we can't let it go that long. The only thing we suggest at this point in time, is a mastectomy of the infected area, and radiation in the second trimester."

Natalie took in a deep breath and let it out as slowly as possible, gathering her thoughts.

"When would we schedule something like that?" She asked quietly.

"As soon as possible," he stated blatantly. "It's best to handle these things quickly, you know."

"Yes, I know," she responded.

"Perhaps sometimes this week?" The doctor offered.

Natalie swallowed thickly. "Can I speak with my husband first?"

"Of course you can. Don't take too long, though."

"I won't, doctor.

"Good. Now, I have some pain medication for you to fill tonight. It's a rather strong prescription, but it's safe for the baby." He handed her a small slip of paper and she took it gratefully.

"Thank-you. I've been in my fair share of pain lately."

"I assumed," the doctor agreed, smiling slightly.

"So is that all?" Natalie asked curiously.

The doctor looked over Natalie's chart and nodded.

"That's pretty much all for today, Mrs. Anderson. You're all set."

Natalie smiled slightly and shook his hand. "Thank you, doctor."

He opened the door for her and she checked out quickly, trying to clear her thoughts as she walked out to her car.

She didn't know why she was so upset; she knew a Mastectomy was a very real possibility, but now it was _reality. _It was her painful reality. It would be a permanent, painful reminder of what the cancer took from her. Tears blurred her vision as she drove, but she wiped them away angrily. She knew Keith wouldn't want her driving while she was crying. When she thought of Keith in that moment, she remembered that she was supposed to text Keith after her appointment. She breathed in deeply so he wouldn't hear her crying and dialed his number instead of texting him. She didn't want to wait until a stoplight to talk to him, so she put the phone to her ear and continued driving.

"Hello?" He answered happily, and Natalie smiled through her teary eyes as she heard Toby yell something in the background about a Mickey Mouse Cotton Candy.

"Keith?" She asked into the phone.

"Honey, how was your appointment?" His voice softened.

"Keith, they want me to have a mastectomy," she whispered into the phone with no hesitation.

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Natalie was worried Keith was more upset about this than she was, when she realized it was silent because Keith was telling Toby to get everything ready to get in the truck.

"I'll meet you at home, partner. We were so done here anyway,"

"Thank you," she cried softly into the phone.

"Natalie, baby, no crying. Watch the road, _please. _Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Natalie."

They hung up after that and Natalie drove the rest of the way home through her tears. She had to wait alone for awhile until her husband and son made it home as well, but when they arrived home Keith immediately took her into his arms and they remained that way for the rest of the night as Toby curled up next to them to rub his mom's back.

_**Author's Note: Next chapter will be so more discussion about the mastectomy, the pregnancy, Natalie and Keith's thoughts, etc. etc. basically, everything that you all probably wanted in this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't in this chapter, but I had too much already to put in, and it just wouldn't have flowed as nice as opening up a brand new chapter for all of these emotional thoughts and the dialogue. I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Sarah. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I realize last chapter I called Natalie, Mrs. Anderson once…She is, in fact, Natalie Zetterstrom, so I apologize for that! Anyways, onward with the new chapter! Enjoy, and please take a moment to review! **

**God Bless!**

**Sarah. **

Natalie walked over to the coffee pot robotically; everything had become robotic since her diagnosis. Nothing was special anymore, or requiring much work- it was imbedded in her mind: every task and its steps. She poured the deep brown liquid into a mug without looking. The suddenly warm glass mug took the chill from her hands. With shivers running down her spine, she took a seat on the couch and curled her legs under her. She blew her coffee gently, taking small, short sips. Finally, she was able to be alone with her thoughts. The silence screamed out to her as she sat with the soft glow of the lamp beside her. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon- it reared its head in a vibrant array of crimson, yellow, and light blue. Keith was still asleep- she couldn't bother waking him. He had endured a long night, holding her as she cried, and she just didn't have the heart to wake him for 'round two'. Her coffee burned the very tip of her tongue, but she didn't care. Burning; pain made her remember that she was still breathing-forced her to remember that she was alive.

Her thoughts wandered to her beautiful son-to Toby. Her boy was so innocent; so treasured to her and Keith. How would he handle losing his Mommy? How would he handle having a new brother or sister? What would he think of her being so different in appearance? Suddenly self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, covering up her chest. Her heart ached; it was fit to explode at any moment with fear and anger. Yes, she was bitter. Why her? Why Keith all those years ago? Why their family? Cancer fed on them. It felt like it was time to give into it…would she really be able to handle losing her womanhood? She wasn't sure- but she had to: for her son. She had to see her son grown; care for her husband. She had to fight- she would go through with it.

She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the now fully risen son. It was a brand new day- but she didn't feel renewed. Drinking the rest of her coffee in anguish, she breathed in deeply and forced herself to stand. It was robotic once again, her movement. The kitchen wasn't far away, but it seemed to take all of her energy to walk those few steps. She leaned heavily on the sink, placing the mug inside and running water down into it. When it was spilling over the brim the grasped the knob to turn the water off, but she couldn't move. Finally, seeing the water gushing down, she couldn't hold back her own tears any longer. She let out the wails that broke from her chest easily, sobbing into the sink as she gripped the cabinet's handles tighter. Her world became blurry, then; her thoughts faltered and she heaved a deep breath that was marred with small hiccups and more sobs. She choked on her tears as she tried desperately to control herself, but she couldn't- and it didn't matter. It felt as though she was standing there forever, gripping the sink and trying with no success to breathe evenly. Her vision was gone, now- the tears laid a harsh mask over her reality, even though deep in her heart she could still see it.

She didn't know how she ended up on the couch once again. All she felt were those arms, wrapping around her as she felt like she was finally going to pass out; ask the aching in her head and in her heart grew unbearable. But strong arms caught her; warm hands gripped her shoulders tightly, but not painfully, and she struggled against them as she was all but drug to the couch. She heard soothing words whispered into her ear, mostly identifying this because of the warm breath and gentle volume of the person's speech, but in her mingled state of fear and anger, she couldn't decipher who it was. Grasping for the blanket that she somehow remembered was on the back of the couch, she yanked it down and covered her small frame, curling into herself in the corner of the couch. She felt those hands again- warm and loving- trying to rub her back; help her calm down. But she couldn't- and those hands sent a jolt of something in her body that she didn't want to feel right now: love.

Infinity. The word ran into her with full force.

Love, and infinity; eternity.

"Keith," she whispered weakly, closing her eyes as her headache pounded deeply into her skull.

"I'm here," she heard before she fell into a fitful sleep. "I'm here, partner."

And she felt those arms around her again, enveloping her in their warmth.

This time, she didn't pull away- she didn't curl into herself. Instead, she turned and buried her head in his chest, and as his fingers ran through her hair, the pain in her head was more bearable, and her anguish subsided.


End file.
